


Mise en abyme

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Mise en abyme

Что делает Макисима, читая тред об уничтожении Сибил за пять дней? Машинально дотрагивается до ссадины на виске, улыбаясь. Прикрывает глаза и говорит устало, но довольно: видишь, моя взяла. Горячий телефон, прижатый к щеке, почти похож на руку; в шуме дождя за окном почти слышна просьба напомнить, на что спорили, но вместо этого он вспоминает вкус чая с размоченными крошками бисквита, и все сильнее раскачивается на задних ножках стула, как будто есть, кому подхватить его. Одна ставка на все случаи, шепчет Макисима, на все случаи – жизни, шепчет Когами, упираясь лбом в холодное стекло, за его спиной то ли сквозняк хлопает дверью, то ли стул наконец упал.


End file.
